


A Pleasure to See You Again

by AtropaSilentium



Series: ~Pleasure~ [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Future Fic, Gen, Noah!Eeze, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtropaSilentium/pseuds/AtropaSilentium
Summary: His body temperature boiled as the skin split open further, forming two more star shapes to match the three that had already etched themselves into his flesh.Stigmata.That was what a few of the nurses had called the phenomenon when the marks started appearing a few days ago.
Series: ~Pleasure~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Pleasure to See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic in my ~Pleasure~ series, starring Noah!Eeze.

Unwanted visions ate away at him, faces and voices he didn't know clogging up his mind until it hurt just to be conscious. Eeze clutched at the hospital bed sheets, his brown hair pushed back to expose a blistering forehead. His body temperature boiled as the skin split open further, forming two more star shapes to match the three that had already etched themselves into his flesh. 

_ Stigmata.  _

That was what a few of the nurses had called the phenomenon when the marks started appearing a few days ago. His assigned nurse had assured him that they were a blessing, meant as a sign that he was destined for great things. Considering the agony he was in, he thought that to be a crock of shit. What kind of  _ blessing _ felt like being set on fire? 

He moved a shaking hand to the bumps, feeling them for a moment, then pulling his fingers away. Warm and unnaturally dark blood coated them. His face scrunched as he allowed himself to cry, tears sliding down his cheeks to pool at his neck. What was he becoming?    
  
"Help! It's too hot—I'm burning up!" he called out, trying to ignore the agony as the molten heat spread through the rest of his body, making his veins pulse.   
  
A young blonde woman rushed into the room carrying a glass of water and some medicine. She gave him the water first, letting him take a sip before she handed him the pill. He took it without complaint, frowning into his cup as he swallowed. The water triggered a foreign memory, luring the pictures out from the deepest parts of his mind.

_ He approached a man begging for mercy, his pace leisurely despite being in the middle of combat. The man was an Exorcist. A filthy accommodator of Innocence. He was supposed to be God's chosen, and yet he groveled at his enemy's feet like a coward, begging to be spared even while the broken bodies of his comrades littered the water around him. Killing him would be as simple as crushing an ant. _   
  
Eeze shrugged the images off, willing the sadistic emotions away. "What the fuck?"   
  
"Excuse me?" the nurse asked, still standing close by in case he needed anything else.   
  
"Sorry… It's nothing."   
  
Despite her beautiful features, something about the nurse unnerved him. Her brown eyes glazed over as she spoke, appearing dead even while the rest of her face twisted in concern. In a way, she reminded him of a puppet. He didn't know why, but that was the feeling he got whenever he looked at her. 

"Did you need anything else? Another drink?" she asked, eyes still glassy.   
  
His sanity back? "No." 

"Call me if you need anything else," she said, taking his empty cup and exiting the small room.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he was left alone again, with no creepy nurses in sight. The medicine worked unnaturally quick, taking effect only moments after he swallowed it. His aches were replaced with a dull tingling, and his mind drifted off to the brink of sleep, just barely holding on to consciousness. He knew medicine didn't usually work that fast, and that fact in itself should be concerning, but he was content to temporarily be free of the pain.

His eyes drifted close and he laid there, allowing more images to slip into his mind. They shifted back and forth between a millennia of knowledge, showing him scenes that seemed like they were ripped out of books. He saw bits and pieces of divine wars, both ancient and recent. There were also men and women with powers unlike anything a human could manage. 

The ability to fly. Regeneration of the body. Fiery blasts. They were all the types of fantastical nonsense one would hear about in fairytales, yet behind his eyelids,  it seemed so real. From there, the images flicked between miraculous scenes and displays of horror, showing memories from a seemingly endless war. White outfits and dark deeds. Black uniforms and bright lies. One truth that bound all of humanity. 

Eeze saw  it all. He didn't understand what any of  it meant, but he could feel it. A promise hidden somewhere deep inside him. It was a promise that yearned to be fulfilled since he couldn't do it the last time around.  _ Last time, death proved unbeatable, and he failed just like his predecessors.  _

That thought startled him and he pulled his attention away from the visions. That made no sense. He couldn't be dead. Not when he was there, in that stupid hospital bed. Surely, that was something one would know if it were true. Had the illness begun to make him mad as well? The doctor hadn't mentioned it as a possibility, but then again, the doctor didn't seem to be able to come up with a proper diagnosis for his ailment either.

"I'm Eeze. I'm no one else but me," he told himself, trying to chase away the ridiculous fears that slithered their way into his mind. 

Hearing his own name conjured a different kind of memory, and he saw himself playing with a handful of silver buttons as a child.  _ His most prized possessions. _ Over the years, he had sold some of them in exchange for food and shelter, but his love for the man who gifted them to him still remained strong. Tyki had been like an older brother, and along with their friends Momo and Clark, they had survived together as a family of sorts.

Moving from place to place, and picking up odd jobs hadn't been a comfortable life, but they had found their own form of happiness all the same. Sadly, death had proven cruel and Momo was the only person besides Eeze who was still left of their little family. He was missing, though. There one day and gone the next, only his tattered coat remaining as proof of his existence. The nurse said he left to get some food, but he hadn't returned after that, making Eeze worry.   
  
He attempted to lift himself off the bed, but failed. "Damn it…"   


His only family was out there, possibly in danger, and he was trapped in a hospital bed. All because of what? An illness the doctors couldn't even identify? Just his crappy luck. He balled the sheet between his fists, wanting to tear the thin material apart, if only to release some of his frustration. His situation sucked, and even that was an understatement.. 

Helpless and exhausted, Eeze zoned in and out until he finally fell asleep. His dreams didn't grant him any relief from the foreign memories, but the pain was limited to his emotions, and with his consciousness dulled, the vivid images appeared less frightening. It was like reading a story that had come alive. A sad and beautiful story about a man and his family, the only survivors of a lost civilization. Besides the weird sense of deja vu he felt, they seemed like any other dreams, and he watched them with a sense of detachment.

By the time he cracked his eyes open again, fully rested, he didn't need to check the time to know that it was past midnight. A quiet stillness seeped through the building, informing him that all the other patients were slumbering. The only sound he could hear was his own steady breathing and the musical chirp of crickets outside. Not caring about curfew, he got up to move around a bit. 

Pushing himself out of bed proved easier since he was well rested, so he opted to peer out of the room's window. A courtyard with a garden and pond stretched around the hospital, but the pitch blackness of night made it difficult to see any specific details besides a few shrubs and the silver reflection of the moon on the water surface. It was clear that he'd find no entertainment outside unless he planned to wait until morning, so he decided to look for something else to do instead. As he turned away from the window, a glint on the glass caught in his peripheral vision, triggering yet another set of strange images and feelings. 

_ Glass shards danced around him from the impact of his emotions while tremors of pain coursed through him where the boy’s innocence had left scars. The shards hit the floor and broke into smaller fragments, scattering around the room. Unfazed by the scene, his niece idly licked her large lollipop. Gashes decorated her thin legs where the rain of glass had hit her, but she didn't react to them. Such a mild wound was nothing to their kind, especially to someone like her whose body was near indestructible. _   
  
The vision ended, leaving him panting and confused. Dark tendrils slithered their way up his unconscious, tangling around him to form an inescapable net. They curled around his legs and torso, fighting to claim him. A voice whispered to him, promising pleasure like no one else could ever grant him. Pleasure unlike anything he had ever known. All he had to do was accept who he was.

The exhausted, helpless part of him wanted to just give up. To let himself sink into the black that called out to him. Who cared if the things he was seeing weren't normal? What difference did it make that he was probably going mad? It's not like he had anything left in life to hold onto anyway.

Eeze clenched his fist in anger. No, that was wrong. He still had himself, and somewhere out there Momo was alive. If the doctors were useless, he would find someone else who could help. It didn't matter who, but anything was better than sitting around and waiting for his brain to rot.

Having found his determination again, he unsteadily made his way to the door. It had been left slightly ajar, allowing him to see out into the dark corridor. Running away from a  h ospital in the middle of the night was something most would find alarming, and the doctors would have just cause to forcibly restrain him if they caught him. Still, he had to try anyway.   
  
"It will be fine. Everyone is asleep," he whispered to himself, willing himself to act despite his fear.    
  
The sound of bare feet smacking against the cold floor echoed too loud for his liking as he snuck through the corridor, slinking past open doors and check-in desks. Even the clean, white halls were eerie as he navigated his way through them in minimal lighting, making him wonder if the place was possibly haunted. People died in hospitals all the time after all.

Another twinge of fear crept up his spine before he shook the thought away. It wouldn't help him to get freaked out. Ghosts were the least of his concerns, escape being his main priority. It took a lot of determination, but he managed to steer his attention back to his mission, scanning his surroundings. He compared every detail to a mental map of the building, formulating a plan in his mind.

Besides the lack of lighting, things were mostly the same as during the day so it only took him a moment to visualize a safe route, and he continued onward, avoiding areas where hospital staff tended to gather in groups to make conversation or await the calls of patients. Luckily the majority of staff appeared to have gone home, leaving the halls fairly vacant. 

By the time he finally pushed through the heavy door that led outside, his entire body was on edge from creeping around. To make things worse, the warm, muggy summer breeze did nothing to sooth his already burning flesh. It was refreshing to be free of his cramped room at least, though. He was about to congratulate himself on being stealthy, when a large presence came up behind him, placing a rough hand on his shoulder. Eeze was forcibly turned around to face a young, muscular security guard with short brown hair and dark eyes.

The man locked gazes with him, expression serious. "We have to get you back to your room. You don't have permission to be out here."    
  
"I didn't mean to sneak out, but I don't want to go back inside yet. It's really cramped in there, and I haven't had fresh air in days." Eeze didn't know exactly what kind of lie he was trying to spin, simply aiming to play on the guard's sympathetic side. Hopefully, the guard would take pity on his situation and hesitate long enough for him to figure out a new plan.   
  
Unfortunately, his reply only seemed to annoy the guard more, judging by the disapproving look on his face. "Unless the doctors give you permission, we can't let you out. Besides, patients are only allowed walks during visiting hours.”    
  
"Please, let me go. I just… I have to find someone. He's all I have left," Eeze said, shaking the man's hand off him in desperation.   
  
The security guard rolled his eyes, clearly as frustrated with the situation as Eeze. "Look, I know it must be claustrophobic in there, but rules are rules. You can discuss your situation with your doctor in the morning. For now, will you come peacefully, or do I have to bring you back by force?"   
  
The voice in Eeze's head chided him, telling him he didn't have to listen to the puny man. The man was just a regular human. He didn't even have any innocence _. _ What could a weakling like that possibly do to someone as powerful as him?

The man impatiently placed his hand on Eeze's shoulder again, this time with a stronger grip. In retaliation, the black mass started to spiral further upward, irritated at the guard for getting in the way. Dark tendrils wrapped possessively around Eeze's soul, asking permission to enter, beckoning him to give in. The voice spoke sweetly as if seducing a lover, making it hard to refuse the whispered promises. 

Sensing Eeze's walls falter, Joyd engulfed him completely, claiming his body. Eeze's mind went hazy for a moment, and everything finally clicked. All the strange memories. The feelings. His supposed illness. Everything became so  _ clear.  _

With a newfound sense of strength, he glared at the security guard, his expression almost feral. The man's face paled at the odd display of anger, but stood his ground, keeping his hold firm. It was clear the man hadn't gotten his job by running away from threats. Whether that was impressive or naive was questionable.   
  
"You know, the doctors and nurses aren't entirely stupid," Eeze said, irises changing to gold as he spoke.    
  
The man flinched back slightly, blinking in confusion. "Your eyes don't look right. We should see the doctor.”   


“The nurse was right,” Eeze continued, ignoring the way the guard rudely interrupted him, and pointed at his stigmata. “These  _ are _ a blessing." 

“I don't understand. Sir, you should really see the-” 

The man didn't have enough time to react as Eeze’s hand phased through his chest. Without touching anything else, it wrapped around the man's heart and lightly squEezeed, putting just enough pressure on it to hurt without being fatal. A breathy squeak escaped the man's throat, the pain forcing him to his knees. Humans really were pathetic.

Eeze ran his fingers over the pulsating organ, exploring its interesting texture. It was firm, yet soft as it beat against his hand, and the throbbing felt funny, leaving Eeze with an almost giddy sense of curiosity. The whole thing intrigued him. How long would it continue to beat for after it was removed? Minutes? Seconds?   
  
"Please…" The man struggled to speak through the agony. "Please… Monster… You're a monster…"  
  
Without hesitation or empathy, Eeze yanked the organ out in a single tug. Blood spurt from the guard's mouth, and his limp body fell over, landing face first on the ground. _So_ _simple._ It had been so simple to kill the man. Almost like crushing an insect. A sadistic, toothy smile pulled at his lips, no longer like that of a human. 

He was eager to learn more about the difference between them, so he turned his attention back to the heart, watching it as it fought to keep working. It slowed one shallow beat at a time until it finally stilled, doomed without a body to connect to. Eeze let out a chuckle, amused. He had expected that the organ which keeps the body alive would have been more durable.    
  
A voice from nearby interrupted his little experiment, immediately catching his attention. "Well, this is an interesting situation. It appears this Joyd knew the old one."    
  
He turned to see three people he knew despite never having met before. Lord Millennium stood out the most in his gray Earl suit, seeming more like a character from a story with his top hat and inhumanly large grin. Wisely—the one who had addressed Eeze—looked just as abnormal with three extra eyes in the middle of his forehead. The last person looked average in contrast to her two companions, though, sporting a short black skirt and purple shirt combination. His heart leapt at the sight of her, recognizing her as the girl from his visions. Road Kamelot had been Tyki's best friend among the Noah, and by extension was also close to Joyd.    
  
"You've come to get me, haven't you, Lord Millennium?" he asked, hopeful.   
  
"Of course! You are family now, Eeze,” Lord Millennium said, stretching his arms out in a welcoming manner. “Oh, I'm so happy! This makes six of us!”   
  
"Six?" The number filled Eeze with joy, just knowing he had six people to love and cherish. 

A grin pulled at his lips as he moved to properly greet his family. Their faces beamed with affection and understanding, drawing him in like he was caught in some sort of spell. Seeing them made him happy, and just like with all their past reunions, they welcomed him back with smiles and hugs. He reveled in the affection, glad to have someone by his side again.   
  
"Just wait until the rest wake up! Then there will be thirteen of us again!" Road chimed in, clinging to him like a teddy bear.

Eeze laughed, watching her fondly. "I can't wait to see them."

With one last attempt to nuzzle closer to his family, he found his resolve, gladly accepting his destiny. There was no going back, but that was ok. The Noah memories inside him urged him forward, to a better future. It was a future that they had been striving towards for a millennia, and they'd continue to fight for it until their wish came true. They were the  _ true _ Apostles after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this fic, you can expect more like this in the future!


End file.
